Brightest Eye
The Brightest Eye was named for the constellation they come from - it is a giant eye in the sky, commonly referred to as The Eye. Its nine planets form an eye with a star system in the center - that's where the Brightest Eye home world Pupil is. The Brightest Eye actually named themselves after the Pac-Ha and Cyryn name for their constellation, and they took it on after they became space-faring. For many centuries, the Brightest Eye came under a governmental body known as the Fathers and The Mother. This body consisted of thirty of largest Brightest Eye alpha males, with a single female Brightest Eye sitting above them in all-knowable purpose. The Mother is the one who speaks, as it were, her will through the Concordance. Following the death of the Mother, the Brightest Eye is under the leadership of Visionary Destroyer. Under her leadership, the servitude of vassal species has ended, and a more democratic system of governance has been formed. Also, with the retraction of the Slate the Brightest Eye has started to expand once more into the galaxy. Vassal Species - History Early History The Brightest Eye have been space-faring for a relatively short period of time. Unlike other species, the Brightest Eye did not discover the technology for space travel by themselves. The technology required for space travel was taken from the first space vessel that came their way - a ship of Cyryn origin. The Brightest Eye then used that technology to conquer every planet in The Eye, as well as a large number of planets outside of it. The Coming of the Slate Approximately seven hundred years ago, the world devouring phenomenon know as the Slate came for the Eye. A Peacekeep vessel, the Starcrosser Hands Outstretched, reached out to help the inhabitants of the Eye. Their offer was flatly rejected by The Mother, and the Peacekeep were ordered to leave Brightest eye space within the hour or be destroyed. Following the shunning of the Peacekeep's offer, the Brightest Eye proceeded to pull back their forces to the nine planets surrounding The Eye, where a plan was put into effect to halt the progress of the Slate. The Eye was surrounded on all sides by the Slate, however it did not consume them. The Slate did not incur into Brightest Eye space, and for the next seven hundred years no Brightest Eye had left their own territory. The Battle of Limbworld Five years before the abduction of the one known as the Heretic, the Brightest Eye found themselves at war with the Vrer - an utterly vicious species of sentient crystal. The Vrer came for many species on the way to The Eye, and spent a decade of effort to cross the Slate and enter Brightest Eye territory. Once they had incurred into The Eye, the Vrerhoard were nearly unstoppable. A large battle occurred above the vassal planet of Limbworld. The Vrerhoard encountered and destroyed ten Brightest Eye war vessels during the battle, with the only one vessel remaining between them and the planet below - the Obliterating Fire. The Obliterating Fire, commanded by Partisan Teacher, managed to destroy a number of Vrerhoard vessels before they themselves were crippled and boarded. In an act of desperation, the crew of the Obliterating Fire made good on their ships name by detonated their Crossing Drive, destroying their ship and annihilating the Vrerhoard in the process and ending the war for a time. This event made Partisan Teacher, who would henceforth be known as Visionary Destroyer, infamous among the Brightest Eye. The Heretic The New Eye Species * Brightest Eye * Limb * Mind * Tongue * Tel'tek Planets * Pupil * Limbworld * Mindworld * Tongueworld * Ship Womb * Farmworld * Ootheca Category:Faction